yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Balasagun
, at the site of what was once Balasagun]] Balasagun (Turkish : Balagasun -''Balassagun'', Balasaghun, Karabalsagun; , Persian: بلاساغون) was an ancient Soghdian city in modern-day Kyrgyzstan, located in the Chui River valley between Bishkek and Lake Issyk-Kul. Balasagun was founded by Soghdians, a people of Iranian origin and the Soghdian language was still in use in this town till the 11th century.Barthold, W. "Balāsāg̲h̲ūn or Balāsaḳūn." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. UNIVERSITEITSBIBLIOTHEEK LEIDEN. 11 March 2008 It was the capital of the Kara-Khitan Khanate from the 10th Century until the Mongols captured it in 1218. The Mongols called it Gobalik ("pretty city"). It should not be confused with the city of Karabalghasun in Mongolia which was the capital of the Uyghur Khaganate. Founded by the Kara-Khanid Khanate in the 9th century, Balasagun soon supplanted Suyab as the main political and economical centre of the Chui Valley; its prosperity declined after the Mongol conquest. The poet Yusuf Has Hajib, known for writing the Kutadgu Bilig, is thought to have been born in Balasagun in the 11th century. The city also had a sizable Christian (Nestorian) population; one graveyard was still in use in the 14th century.Klein W. Das nestorianische Christentum an den Handelswegen durch Kyrgyzstan bis zum 14 Jh., Silk Road Studies III, Brepolis, 2000. Since the 14th century, Balasagun is a village with plenty of ruins, 12 km southeast of Tokmok. The Burana zone, located at the edge of Tokmok and 6 km from the present village of Balasagun, was the west end of the ancient city. It includes the Burana Tower and a field of stone petroglyphs, the bal-bals. The Burana Tower is a minaret built in the 11th century on the ruins of the ancient city Balasagun. It is 24 m (79 ft) in height, though when it was first built it topped 46 m (138 ft). Several earthquakes through the centuries caused much damage, and the current building represents a major renovation carried out in the 1970s. References ca:Balasagun fa:بلاساغون fr:Balasagun id:Balasagun it:Balasagun ja:ベラサグン ru:Баласагун tr:Balasagun zh:八剌沙衮 thumb|right|thumb|[[Burana kulesi]] Balasagun (Arapça: بلاساغون; Farsça: بلاساغون; Çince: 八剌沙衮; Bālàshāgǔn; başka isimleri; Karabalsagun, Koz Ordu, Koz Uluş''uluş: köy (Çiğilce); uluş: halk (Türkçe Turfan yazıları I - VI), ''Kuz Uluş), eski çağ'da Soğdiana, günümüzde Kırgızistan'da, Çu Nehri vadisinde Bişkek ile Issık Gölü arasında tarihi bir şehirdir. Balasagun adı Bala veya Bal ve sagunsagun (سغن)"Atasagun". [http://www.tdkterim.gov.tr/dlt/sozluk/?kelime=sagun&kategori=dltbul&hng=ltn&ayn=bas TDK Divanü Lugati't-Türk Veri Tabanı] iki kelimenin birleşmesinden oluştuğu sanılır. Balasagun, Soğd'lar soyları İran'dan tahmin edilen insanlar tarafından ve Soğdca dili 11. yüzyıla kadar bu şehirde kullanılırdı.Barthold, W. "Balāsāg̲h̲ūn or Balāsaḳūn." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2008. Brill Online. UNIVERSITEITSBIBLIOTHEEK LEIDEN. 11 March 2008 . Türk Dili'nin en eski ve değerli sözlüklerinden Divân-ı Lügati't-Türk'te Balasagun'a gelip yerleşmiş olan bir ulustur. Bunlar "Soğd" dandırlar. "صْغد Soğd", Buhara ile Semerkand arasındadır. Bunlar, Türk kılığını almışlar, Türk huyu ile huylanmışlardır.Atalay, Besim (2006). Divanü Lügati't - Türk. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi. ISBN 975-16-0405-2, Cilt I, sayfa 471. Orta Asya'da, bugünkü Kırgızistan sınırları içerisinde Aral Gölü'nün doğusunda yer alan ve Türgiş, Karahanlı, Kara Hıtay'ın merkezi olmuştur. Kutadgu Bilig'in yazarı Yusuf Has Hacib (يوسف خاصّ حاجب Yūsuf Khāṣṣ Ḥājib Balasağuni), 11.yüzyılda Balasagun şehrinde dünyaya geldi.Klein W. Das nestorianische Christentum an den Handelswegen durch Kyrgyzstan bis zum 14 Jh., Silk Road Studies III, Brepolis, 2000. Balasagun, Divân-ı Lügati't-Türk'te yer alan haritada Türk illerinin merkezi olarak gösterilir ve Türkistan'da bir şehir adı olarak tanımlanmış, ayrıca Zanbı art (زانبى ارت) "Koçnğar başı" ile "Balasagun" arasında bir dağ geçiti.Atalay, Besim (2006). Divanü Lügati't - Türk. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi. ISBN 975-16-0405-2, Cilt III, sayfa 441. ve "''يون ارق Yun arık" "Balgasuna yakın bir yayla adı."Atalay, Besim (2006). Divanü Lügati't - Türk. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi. ISBN 975-16-0405-2, Cilt III, sayfa 148. gibi bilgiler verilmiştir. Burana şehir kalıntısında gerçekleştirilen kazılar sonucunda elde edilen eserlerin büyük bir kısmını X.-XII. yüzyıla ait olan seramik eşyalar oluşturmaktadır. Bu eserler arasında en ilginç olan eser ise Kuz-Ordu da basılan ve hicri 424–447 yıllarına (1032–1056) ait olan para olmuşturAmanbaeva B. ve Kubatbekov M., “Şestoy Sezon Rabote na Burane''”, Arheologiceskie Otkrıtiya 1976 Goda, Moskova 1977, s. 569.. Hicri 531, Milâdi 1137 yılında Kara Hıtay'lı Gūr Han Balgasun'u Karahanlı'lardan ele geçirmiş, ordu kampını Çu (Ču) vadisinde kent'e yakın Ḵosun-ordu'da (anlamı, güçlü ordu) yerleştirmiştir.Jovaynī, tr. Boyle, I, sayfa 355; Barthold, Four Studies on the History of Central Asia, tr. V. ve T. Minorsky, Leiden, 1962, I, sayfa 102, 103 Balasagun, Moğollar tarafından 1218 yılında işgal edilene kadar Karahıtay Hanlığına başkentlik yapmıştır. Moğollar Balasagun'un ismini Gobalıq (güzel şehir) olarak değiştirmişlerdir. Yıllar boyunca bölgenin cazibe merkezi olan şehir, bu özelliğini Moğol işgali ile kaybetmiş ve yavaş yavaş önemini yitirmiştir. Ünlü Burana kulesi ve ona ait olan Balasagun harabeleri Çuy İli sınırı içindeki Burana köyü yakınında konumlanır. Çuy vadisinde, bir zamanlar ünlü ve güçlü üç büyük şehir vardı: Balasagun, Suyab ve Nevkat, bunlar Kırgız azmanların (sıradağlar) yakınlarında birbirine çok yakın konumlanırdı. Resimler Dosya:Burana tower-repaired.jpg|Onarılmış Burana kulesi Dosya:Burana tower-stairway.jpg|Burana kulesi merdiveni Dosya:Balbal.jpg|Bir balbal Dosya:Burana.JPG|Burana kulesi Notlar Dış bağlantılar * Kategori:Kırgızistan'daki şehirler Kategori:Kırgızistan'daki arkeolojik sitler Kategori:Çuy İli Kategori:İpek Yolu'ndaki şehirler ca:Balasagun en:Balasagun fa:بلاساغون fr:Balasagun id:Balasagun it:Balasagun ja:ベラサグン ru:Баласагун zh:八剌沙衮 Category:Archaeological sites in Kyrgyzstan Category:Populated places along the Silk Road Category:Chuy Province Category:Former populated places in Kyrgyzstan